Gabi Diamond/Appearance
Gabi is a very beautiful twenty-two year-old young adult, with a slender build. She has blue eyes, and medium blonde hair. Appearance She has long curly blonde hair, blue eyes. Her head is in a circled shape with a very smooth skin, beautiful cheekbones and small nose. Gabi usually wears a colored shirts with short skirts. Her favorite color is possibly red, because she usually wears red dresses or red shirts. She has a slim body, with long beautiful legs Hairstyles Gabi has beautiful medium blonde hair she usually wears it let down. Her hair is curled. But in Young & Younger episode she has her hair straight. And in three episodes she has her hair in a pony tail. Pilot2.jpg|Pilot Pilot5.jpg|Pilot Gsbs3.jpg|Young & Ringless Ep222.png|Young & Ringless Llllll.jpg|Young & Lesbian Qqqq.jpg|Young & Lesbian Y.jpg|Young & Pregnant Dd34.jpg|Young & Younger (Straight hair) Young & Younger.png|Young & Younger S1E5.jpg|Young & Younger pon.jpg Đđđđđđ.jpg|Young & Punchy Mnm.jpg|Young & Punchy Car8.jpg|Young & Car-Less Car20.jpg|Young & Car-Less Fff3.jpg|Young & Getting Played Xxxxxx.jpg Nnnnnnn.jpg|Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) cgggg.jpg|Gabi's hair up Clothing 'Season 1' Gabi is usually seen wearing dresses. But she also sometime wears pants with a light top.Gabi does not wear much jackets of skirts. Her clothes are always very bright color she doesn't wear black, brown of grey. She usually wears hight heels or some shoes. Dress.jpg|Pilot Pilot5.jpg|Pilot Dress2.jpg|Pilot Gsbs3.jpg|Young & Ringless Gsbs.png|Young & Ringless zz.png Tt.jpg|Young & Lesbian gg.jpg qq2.jpg|Young & Lesbian 44.jpg|Young & Pregnant 554.jpg|Young & Younger 66.jpg|Young & Younger čl.jpg|Young & Younger we.jpg|Young & Punchy 15.jpg 6.jpg|Young & Punchy (78 Tee by Project Social) tt2.jpg|Young & Secret ui.jpg uii.jpg|Young & Secret uiii.jpg|Young & Secret uiiii.jpg|Young & Car-Less xc.jpg cg.jpg|Young & Getting Played cgg.jpg|Young & Getting Played cggg.jpg|Young & Getting Played cgggg.jpg|Young & Getting Played Accesories Gabi usually wears a lot of aprons since she's a cook. She wears a lot of beautiful aprons with a lot of stuff on it like donuts, flowers, stripes and other. Gabi wears a lot of neckleses and maybe even braclets. |-|Aprons= ap.png|Eiffel Tower print apron (Pilot) app.png|PROMO GABI’S PRINTED APRON appp.png|black polka dot apron with blue trim and bow (Young & Ringless) apppp.png|denim apron with ruffle trim and pink pocket (Young & Ringless) appppp.png|striped colorblock apron (Young & Lesbian) apppppp.png|pink and blue floral print apron (Young & Pregnant) appppppp.png|pink and blue floral print apron (Young & Lesbian) apppppppp.png|pink cupcake print apron (Young & Younger) aps.png|white donut print apron (Young & Punchy) apss.png|short altered black apron (Young & Punchy) as2.png|blue frill trim apron (Young & Punchy) qw.png|white and yellow lemon print apron (Young & Secret) ass.png|white and multi color feather print apron (Young & Secret) asss.png|red floral apron with frill trim (Young & Secret) zz3.png|popsicle print apron (Young & Car-Less) |-|Shoes= sh.png|Pilot shh.png|Young & Pregnant shhh.png|Young & Younger shhhh.png|Young & Punchy Gsbs.png|Young & Ringless Car22.jpg|Young & Car-Less (Gabi's full heel shoes) uz.png|Young & Car-Less |-|Jewelry= je.png|Young & Pregnant jee.png|Young & Younger jeee.png jew.png|Young & Punchy |-|Others= Sock.png Navigational Category:Clothing Category:Young & Hungry Category:Appearances Category:Appearances Category:Young & Hungry